


Sleeping Schedule

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic, F/F/M, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Being in a relationship where each person works different hours is hard.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be for the fluff weekend but I didn't finish it on time so I moved it to wheel of crack wednesday. Also we changed Wheel of Crack Wednesday simply to be about rarepairs. So here it be

**6:38 PM**

Isobel Evans was always the first to get home, the first to get up, the first to go to work. The fact that she saw either of her partners awake any day of the week felt like a novelty‒seeing them both was unrealistic. It’s what she got for being with people who work nights.

She sighed, kicking off her heels and letting her hair fall. As much as she missed them, she did enjoy the tiny tidbit of alone time she got every time she got home. Absolute silence. She smiled at the sound of it, the sound of nothing. She unzipped her pencil skirt and wiggled it onto the floor before falling onto the couch.

With a wave of her hand, the TV flicked onto something noncommittal. Another wave changed it to Gossip Girl. She stretched her limbs out until they shook and then closed her eyes, letting the hem of her shirt stay where it had ended up above her belly button. Alone time was always a blessing.

Blair Waldorf gave a tearful speech in the background as Isobel’s fingers slipped past the lacy waistband of her underwear.

**11:01 PM**

Kyle Valenti had no qualms with working 10 to 10 five days a week. His paycheck was nice and he occasionally woke up early enough to see Isobel while still getting home late enough to possibly catch Maria. It wasn’t as much as he would like, but he couldn’t complain.

Today, like most days, he entered the house they shared to see Isobel curled up on the couch and sound asleep still in her work shirt. He shook his head with a laugh, dropping his bag to the floor and carefully dropping himself on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the moment she woke up. Isobel hummed into the way he kissed her neck. She craned an arm around and scratched his stubble.

“Why do you never go to bed?” he asked her softly. She forced a pout. 

“It’s so big and lonely.”

He huffed and kissed her cheek before pushing himself up. He held a hand out to her that she took, immediately pressing into his chest. He hugged her tight.

“I know you haven’t eaten either, so I’ll make dinner then we can go to bed,” he suggested. She nodded easily.

He took her hand pulled her to the kitchen.

**3:28 AM**

Maria DeLuca let herself into the house with a yawn. She was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed. First, though, she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge as usual. She grinned easily as she plucked it off.

_ Food in the fridge; cuddles in the bedroom  _

She shook her head with a smile and opened the drawer beside the fridge, placing the sticky note with a pile of other ones that had similar messages. Then she took out the nicely fixed salad Kyle had concocted and ate.

On the way to the bedroom, she picked up Kyle’s bag and Isobel’s skirt that were on the floor and put them on the couch. She creaked open the bedroom and saw them all tucked up. A smile quirked onto her face and she very quickly slipped past them and into the bathroom for a shower. She hated going to bed smelling of booze.

Maria dried off and pulled on a baggy t-shirt before heading back into the bedroom. Isobel was pressed into the wall and Kyle was on the edge, leaving a wide gap in between them for her. She smiled to herself and crawled in between them from the foot of the bed, careful not to wake either of them as she slipped under the covers.

Or, tried to be careful not to wake them.

“You’re late,” Isobel whispered as she rolled over.

“Yeah, sorry, there was a money issue at the bar. We were $50 short and I had to figure out why,” Maria whispered back. Isobel nodded and instantly nuzzled in close, her face burying in her neck. It always left Maria wondering why she never wanted to sleep in the middle when she always wanted to be cuddled.

“Go to sleep,” Isobel said.

“You go to sleep, you have to be up in a few hours,” Maria retorted.

“You both go to sleep,” Kyle grumbled from behind her. Maria craned her neck to see him. He was laying on his back and his eyes were closed, but his lips were frowning. Maria used the hand that wasn’t around Isobel to reach back to him, pulling his hand to her lips and giving it a kiss. His frown went away.

“You too. Goodnight,” she whispered, letting their hands stay linked as they fell between them.

“Goodnight,” Isobel added, pressing in closer.

“Goodnight,” Kyle finished.

**6:00 AM**

Isobel turned off her alarm and carefully pulled herself out of their grasp and got ready for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
